


Ashe Has a Good Morning

by Anonymous



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Large Cock, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Trans Ashe, a lot of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ashe wakes up to a familiar feeling. She handles it the best way she knows.





	Ashe Has a Good Morning

Ashe awoke to a familiar stiffness between her legs, and something long and hard tenting her blanket. She tossed away the cloth to reveal a massive, thick penis. Long enough that she barely had to bend down to suck on it, and equipped with a pair of fist sized balls. She smiled as it throbbed in anticipation. She loved her giant cock. She had been initially surprised and worried when it kept growing through her teen years. But now, she knew that it was a blessing. No one in the world could understand the sheer bliss of having such a glorious cock.

She gently rubbed at the head with her left hand. Small gasps of pleasure escaped her lips as she ran her thumb along the sensitive skin. She was so hungry, and what better meal than her own cum. She leaned down to kiss the head, and enveloped it in her mouth. She moaned in ecstasy as she worked her tongue over her slit. Her left hand rubbed up and down her shaft, while her right squeezed her enormous balls. Every touch caused her muscles to spasm, and her cock to twitch wildly as she grew closer to the climax.

Then, all at once, she orgasmed. Cum poured from her divine cock. Her eyes rolled back in her head and every muscle in her body clenched in the glorious climax. She tried to swallow as much as she could. It tasted amazing, sweet and salty and hot and perfect. No food could compare to her own cum. But there was too much, and cum exploded from her face to cover her cock, chest, legs, and bed.

After several seconds, it stopped. She fell back on her bed, twitching. She swallowed the last bit in her mouth and just lay there. She basked in the afterglow of her incredible orgasm. She was drenched in her wondrous cum, and her body ached for more. She ran a hand over the swell of her stomach, filled to the brim. If she could, she would stay here all day and cum like mad. But, she couldn't, she had other things to take care of. As she slowly got up and moved to clean herself, she wondered if she would ever meet someone who could handle her perfect cock.


End file.
